The school phantom
by lollipoploves
Summary: Danny after PP is having problems with reporters, so Clockwork sends him to school in Japan. Wait monsters exist? Wait Danny is a king?
1. Chapter 1

I was so glad that Tucker thought to cut the live feed on the cameras before I transformed in front of the people of Amity Park. They knew my secret but the rest of the world only knew my human half as "the boy who saved the planet". I was still famous but not as much as "the ghost boy" who went into the ghost zone at my human half's request and gathered all the ghosts to save the world.

The point I am trying to make is I. AM. FAMOUS. In both forms, and what do famous people have to deal with? Reporters. I shudder every time I hear them outside, they are the one thing that truly scares me. It's gotten so bad that I refuse to go outside for anything less than a ghost fight or a date with Sam.

Sadly both those activities were rare, the press were always prowling outside my house and the ghosts had given me a break after saving the world. Well, all except Skulker, who made good on his promise to hunt his "most valuable prize" and the box ghost whom no one was afraid of.

Mom and Dad weren't much better than the people of Amity, they weren't hero-worshipping me more like they were experimenting with me. I love them but they get over excited sometimes, Jazz had to step in before they could find out what weapons worked in the vault. Eventually they programmed everything to ignore my ecto signature.

I still remember the day the G.I.W came over to arrest me, they came under the pretense of "congratulating" me but when they pulled out an ecto-gun it got ugly. I still don't know how the town people did it but they were on the agents even before I could blink. I still laugh when I think of Paulina jumping on agent K's back with black eyeliner and underlining his eyes perfectly while he struggled before dumping the rest of the bottle on his white suit.

They were shut down as an agency that same day for never catching a ghost and letting a criminal escape their custody. I think they meant Freak show because he came after me soon after, but he was still human so it didn't take much to take him down. Since the disastroid I had fans but after I caught freak show I had people camping outside my house and screaming my name just to meet me.

I don't know what I am going to do with school, I liked that I didn't have to lie to the teachers anymore but I didn't want to deal with the fake friendships that were sure to come. Fame sucks. Even Tucker was starting to hate being the youngest mayor in history, it seemed that Sam was the only one not affected, in fact she used it to convert people to being ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. Her protests gained momentum too. Now there was a whole new section to the nasty burger and school menu.

Outside was beginning to get louder as the sun started to come up, it was early and the only reason why I was up was because at night is the only time I can think to myself. As the sun climbed higher the noise got louder with, hurting my sensitive ears. I could hear Sam and Tuck making their way through the crowd.

Suddenly the noise stopped and the world was tinted in blue, I smiled because there was only one person or ghost in the universe who could do that. I turned to see my mentor "Clockwork!" I said before leaning forward and hugging the old ghost. He smiled in a grandfather-like way and returned my hold. When we finally parted he cleared his throat, I don't know why he did since he's dead but it's nice to see the ghosts display human traits.

"Daniel, how are you doing?" he asked and I smiled "I'm okay a bit swamped with people but otherwise fine…. But you knew that didn't you." I said

He nodded and chuckled a bit "That I did, but today I did not come here to exchange pleasantries, come we have a matter to discuss about your future."

I stopped dead, was he talking about Dark Dan? "Did…._**he**_ get out?" I asked. Clockwork shook his head and explained "all is as it should be, you should never have to worry about _**him**_ anymore, if this plan goes off without a hitch. Follow young Daniel."

He floated down to my sister's room and phased through the door. When I went through too I found him putting the medallion over her head, smart, she learn to asked questions first and let me do the shooting later. She seemed pretty surprised when she suddenly wasn't alone.

"Who are you? How did you get here? And why are you and Danny in my room?" she quizzed in rapid fire. See? Questions. This is probably why she figured out my identity when no one else in Amity could. I mean really? Danny is my first name in both forms for goodness sakes! I looked over to Clockwork who again smiled that grandfatherly smile and answered back just as fast if not faster. "I am Clockwork, we floated here and phased through the door and we are in your room to get you before getting your parents to discuss a matter concerning Danny." Jazz looked worried before she got up and followed us outside her room, having to actually open the door because she couldn't just walk through. I love ghost powers.

When we arrived downstairs, Clockwork lead us to the kitchen where Jazz and I saw something that we will never un-see. My parents were about two inches away from each other's face, their lips puckered for a kiss. Jazz and I immediately turned around with grossed out looks on our faces. No one wants to see their parents make out frozen in time. With a flick of his scepter my parents weapons floated into the living room behind us, anything that could hurt a ghost was soon out of their reach. One arsenal and a toaster later, Clockwork handed us the time medallions. I went to my Dad while Jazz went to my mom. As soon as the medallions were over their heads they resumed their kiss, complete with gross kissing noises.

Ew. When they finally stopped kissing and opened their eyes they jumped when they saw their children less than 3 feet from them when they thought they were in their rooms. And they dived for the nearest weapon when they saw the ghost standing in the entrance. (My dad going for the toaster.) When that turned out to be futile they turned back to the ancient ghost, a small look of panic crossed their faces. Before I stepped in and vouched for him, behind us, in the living room the toaster popped with a slightly burnt piece of Fenton toast.

Shortly after we found ourselves on the couch, my dad eating the toast and listening intently to what Clockwork said. "It has come to my attention that Danny cannot go to school here in Amity anymore. The fame he has enjoyed will prevent him from learning and continuing his life. I have used some old connections and got him accepted in a school that won't know who he is."

"Most of the world knows Danny, how could you find a school that will teach him when we couldn't?" Mom asked. Dad jumped up and added his two cents "yeah, no one on earth doesn't know my boy!" I rolled my eyes at their antics, I had no doubt that Clockwork could find a school that didn't know about me. He is the time ghost, if he wanted he could send me back in time to go to school. I didn't say anything though, not wanting to upset my parents or tell them how powerful Clockwork really was.

Clockwork nodded towards me. "Young Daniel may be known to the human world, but did it ever cross your minds that since ghosts exist so do other super naturals?" That threw me for a loop, super naturals? As in vampires, and werewolves? Now that I thought about it, it shouldn't surprise me that much. I had friends in the ghost zone who were dragons and wolf men so it shouldn't be too big of a stretch to assume that they existed in the human world too.

"Others? As in monsters? Vampires, werewolves, Zombies?" Jazz said trembling it looked like she wasn't going to sleep tonight. Clockwork nodded and smiled as the family blanched at the thought of all the "things that go bump in the night" that might be visiting. I had to laugh at this, now that mom and dad knew this they would begin to make weapons to protect themselves and just like the ghost weapons, they would work.

Clockwork nodded and continued "Danny needs an education, the monsters, or Yokai, as they prefer to be called are going to reunite with the populace at large. Danny as king will lead the ghosts –"

Whoa. Wait. What? My family had the same reaction shouting "WHAT?" before Clockwork smiled and continued "And be an ambassador for the Yokai and humans." Clockwork finished. I jumped off the couch and pulled the purple robed Ghost closer to me."What do you mean king?" I asked hysterically, no one told me I was king! How the heck did that happen? Clockwork, in true ghost fashion, phased out of my grip and smirked before he looked at the grandfather clock on his chest "Opps, its time I must leave. All is as it should be. TIME IN." The blue faded and the medallions disappeared. That faker! He controls time! He could stay as long as he wanted.

I didn't have long to think on this before Sam and Tucker walked through my front door, briefly bringing me out of my mind and into the world of noise and reporters. Sam and Tuck looked at the rest of my family with a questioning look, when I turned to look my entire family was stunned. Quite a feat considering they can defy logic and physics by packing a tent in a pill.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Sam asked

"Yeah dude, what's with your parents?" Tuck said. I laughed a bit and just walked over to try to wake them up from their trance. I should have let them stay in it, my dad was so loud when he finally gained his sense back.

"MY BOY IS A KING! OF GHOSTS NO LESS!" my ears were ringing as Sam and Tuck turned to each other, raising their eyebrows in question.

"Well if you think about it, it makes sense….I mean he did defeat Pariah Dark, the previous king." Sam said

"Yeah, and he has made friends with at least 3 royal ghosts in the zone. So it shouldn't really be that surprising." Tuck said fiddling with his PDA and bringing up the list of friendly ghosts who were my allies. He showed my parents Dora, Frostbite, and Pandora.

We talked about this before Sam saw something on the coffee table and picked it up to read aloud. "Thank you for choosing Yokai Academy to send your precious little monster too. We take pride in our education and our graduating students co-existing successfully with humans. We have never had a problem with the humans getting past our borders since 1882. Please contact the school to have your uniform to be sent to you." Raising an eyebrow she looked up at Danny before saying "you need to learn Japanese if you want to go to this school."

I forgot all about that. To be honest it sounded interesting and it would be good to figure out how to make peace with other creatures if they were going to be integrated into the human world.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, monsters exist? I mean ghosts do. Sure, but monsters?" Tucker said, he looked like he would be with Jazz on the not sleeping part of this. Both Sam and I looked at him before Sam grabbed his PDA and brought up Dora and Wolf. "Oh." Was all he said.

"Are you going to the school?" Jazz asked. I had a feeling that she was more worried that she couldn't protect me if I leave than she was that I was going to a school full of monsters. I love Jazz.

"I think he should." Sam said "it would be good to learn about other monsters so we can protect ourselves." They all nodded when the world was tinted blue again briefly before a note appeared pinned to my shirt.

'I forgot to tell you, you have the gift of tongues. I sped up your time to when you get it in a few months. So no need to worry about language.'

"Well I guess I am going to Yokai academy." I said. Who knows maybe it will be fun, though I should be careful in case some of these monsters don't like ghosts. Suddenly a thought hit me. "What should I pack for monster school?"

A week later I was in my room finishing up my packing "Okay I have the Fenton Anti-creep stick, quarterstaff, and thermos, Fenton phones, fishing line untangled, weasel, ecto gun, and wrist rays. Some clothes and money. I think I am ready for anything."

"Not yet." Sam said, she walked across my room and kissed me on my mouth. I grinned dopily and grabbed her hand as we walked down into the basement, we decided that instead of wasting money on a plane I would just take the ghost zone and go through a portal that will open for 2 minutes in Japan. I still had to get my passport but at least we would be saving money. It was a small goodbye party, only my friends and family were there, which suited me just fine. Small hugs were given by the men and kisses on the check by my mother and sister. Sam and I kissed one more time before I turned to enter the ghost zone. Transforming I stepped through and started to fly to where the portal would be.

Distance didn't matter in the ghost zone, I could fly for less than a minute and be across the world or fly back and have to take an hour to get back. I flew for about 10 minutes before I arrived at the place I needed to be. Surprisingly none of the ghosts attacked me, sure they usually left me alone but now I was on their turf. The portal opened soon after I got to the place and I stepped through into the busiest place I had ever seen. According to the map Clockwork dropped over earlier that week, (it was on the back of the pamphlet.) I was supposed to go down an alley labeled as 悪魔 it took a while but they marks changed and slowly became a word "Ak- uma alley?"

I adjusted the suitcase, shrugged and began walking. It didn't take long to find it, when I went down the alley I took note of the dark and dank atmosphere. I found the bus stop and waited for the bus that would take me to school. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the air was thick and it made me miss the clear skies of home. "You gonna get on kid?" My eyes flew open and a huge yellow bus was sitting idle in front of me, I didn't even hear it drive up. I stood and grabbed my suitcase and adjusted the tie on my uniform.

When I stepped on the bus I saw the driver for the first time, his eyes seemed to glow and he had a long face with pointed teeth that smiled up at him. He kind of gave me the creeps. He felt powerful. Not as much as a ghost but I still didn't want to test it. "Good to know you have sense, boy" he said before closing the door and driving off.

I was alone on the bus for a while when I felt the bus slow down, the door slid open an a boy got on he had black hair and brown eyes he looked about my age so I guess we would both be first years in this new school. 'That's strange' I thought 'he doesn't look like a monster' in fact he didn't even trigger any of my warning senses maybe he was just really weak. 'Unless…he's human.' We then passed through a tunnel and the world began to look a lot more like the ghost zone.

The ocean was blood red and it looked like a dead forest lay in front of the school, the boy next to me began to freak out. 'Yep, defiantly human.' He missed his chance to leave when he freaked out so I thought I should help him, my obsession kicking in I turned to him and introduced myself.

"Hey, I am Danny Fenton." My language was slow, I found that just because I have the gift of tongues didnt mean I didnt have to study the language. It just meant I could understand what people were saying in that language.

"Tsukune Aono" he said quietly before he seemed to remember something, "Fenton, Danny as in the one who saved the world?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fenton, Danny as in the one who saved the world?" I really didn't know how to answer that, I couldn't just say "Yeah that's me! Worship my greatness for without me you would not exist." Mostly because if I didn't exist Vlad wouldn't have gone to the rings of Saturn to look for ectoranium, where we would fight and, in an explosion, hurdle a giant hunk of the stuff towards the earth. But I also couldn't say no because that would be a lie, and that was too close to cheating for my tastes. Instead I just nodded. He pretty much already confirmed that he was human for me, he never showed as a threat on any of my senses and since he knew my human half it pretty much proved that he was human. He looked so happy, like he was going to explode. And explode he did….. He shouted so loud it felt like my ear drums were going to bleed.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE THE ONE WH—MPH! MPHMPH MPH MPH." I couldn't take the sound so covering his mouth I said. "Shhh, no one else can know okay? It will be our secret." I waited until Tsukune nodded before I removed my hand. He didn't scream this time and I was internally grateful for the peace to my ears, the kid could take out almost every monster here if he just opened his mouth. "But how can it be secret if people already know who you are? In my old school people talked about you none stop." Did they? I hope the whole school wasn't like Paulina, the day after she found out she changed her locker from being all about my ghost form to a bejeweled shrine about me. I shuddered remembering what was in there, reporters may be bad but fan girls will haunt my nightmares for eternity.

I started walking toward the school without giving him a clear answer. "You will see, come on we are going to be late." He rushed after me and we walked in silence for a while until I turned to walk down the path that led to a grave yard. Tsukune whimpered as we passed dead trees and tombstones. I could hear something far off, like a buzzing, when Tsukune decided to speak up. "It's kinda creepy here don't you think?" he said. The buzz was louder now and Tsukune was holding onto my arm for protection. I would like to say that I realized what the buzzing sound was and managed to get Tsukune and myself out of the way, but that would be another lie.

Tsukune and I were mowed down by a bike that was carrying a pink haired girl in a skirt that was far too short. Did she want everyone to know what color she was wearing? Sam would have killed me if I even looked her way when he clothes ripped in a ghost fight. Tsukune and I went down. Fortunately, I was on the bottom of the pile so I managed to shield both Tsukune and the girl from the sticks and rocks on the ground. They cut me but I didn't mind much. Unfortunately Tsukune was above me and his head took the damage from the bike.

I really don't think he minded, the girl, who now I saw was quite beautiful was sprawled over Tsukune and didn't notice his hand on her chest. Of course by this time I was tired of being the bottom of this dog pile and I pushed the two off me. Basically the two just flipped over, Tsukune's hand was on her chest but now she was below him. They realized their position and got up. The girl said something about anemia before she sniffed the air.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't resist." She bit Tsu's neck and then pushed away. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Moka. You don't hate our kind…. I mean vampires… Do you?" Tsu was checking his neck but after only finding a hicky he smiled. "What, no!" he said. Moka then turned her attention to me, when she saw my hand, which was scrapped in the fall, her eyes became hungry and before I knew it she hang sank her fangs into my neck as well. Almost immediately letting me go. "I am so sorry! But your blood tastes weird."

"Well," I said "now that, that's over, let's get to class" we got up again and started walking. Tsu took the opportunity to introduce us. "I'm Tsukune and he is Fenton." He said "Call me Danny." I corrected. "I don't want to be reminded of my dad every time someone wants to talk to me." Moka bowed to us and had to get her bike, she told us to go on ahead. We arrived in time for orientation and headed off to class. Tsukune and I both had the same homeroom, something I learned about Japanese schools was, unlike American schools where the students go to a different class each period, the teachers are the ones changing the classrooms. The only times the students' move classes are from extracurricular classes like art, music and gym.

Our homeroom teacher was Ms. Nekonome-sensei, I almost laughed as she began her introduction to the class. "Now all of you know that Yokai academy is a school for monsters." Tsukune went white as a sheet. "There are only 3 rules, one is don't reveal your monster form on campus, and we want to make sure there are no accidents in the human world. So that leads us to rule two, always remain in your human form."

A big student with a haircut from one of those manga comics spoke up. "Why don't we just eat the humans? Except for the hot girls, I can think of better uses for them." Nekonome looked upset before she said. "Like it or not, humans are the dominant race. This school was made so monsters can learn to co-exist peacefully with them. That is why we have a magical dome over this school that no human can get through."

A girl with short brown hair raised her hand "what if a human did get through?" she asked. I looked over to Tsukune who looked like he was sweating bullets holding his notebook to block his view of the student who wanted to eat humans. Nekonome-sensei just smiled "then he or she would be killed on the spot." He tail popped out and Tsu dropped his book. 'Obvious, much?' I thought. Right then the door opened and I looked up and saw Moka standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I am late!" she said, Nekonome just waved her off and told her to sit in the back next to me and behind Tsu. When Moka looked up and recognized us she ran over and hugged Tsukune and then me, shouting our names. I really did laugh this time at the death glares we received. These guys thought they were scary? The box ghost can do a better glare. When the class settled down we began to introduce ourselves. When it came my turn I stood up and said "My name is Fenton, Danny but please call me Danny." I sat down and the girl behind me with blue hair stood up and introduced herself.

After everyone's introductions were done it was close to lunch time so sensei excused us early. Tsu, Moka and I headed outside, Mom had made sure to pack me lunch pills that would last months and like usual it only needed a drop of water for a hot meal to be ready. I still don't know how they solved heating with water but they did. I set the pill on the bench and dropped the water on it, it looks like Dad also packed some off the Fenton food pills. Lunch today was fudge, mashed potatoes with gravy, and steak. No bad.

Tsu's and Moka's eyes widened as they say the food appear. "How did you do that?" Moka asked. She sounded genuinely curious, while Tsukune still had trouble forming words. I smirked, "It's one of my parents inventions The FentonFood Pill" I said. It was nice to have people think my parents were geniuses without the ghost hunting antics thrown in. I always believed that they could make a fortune selling this stuff but they just wanted to hunt ghosts so they didn't care.

Tsukune looked down at his can of juice he was about to ask something when he was thrown aside and into the vending machine by the student he was afraid of earlier in class. "Now what is a beautiful girl like Moka doing hanging out with this trash?" He asked, my senses were warning me of a punch heading toward my head and I ducked. One of the guy's friends toppled over and crashed through the bench, causing me to stumble and lose most of my lunch. (I was so looking forward to steak!) Now I was angry.

I stood and grabbed my quarterstaff from my bag after I dropped what was left of my lunch, off on a nearby table. While I was doing that the big guy introduced himself as Saizou. Moka rejected him and ran over to Tsukune who had yet to move, Sai started after her but I stepped in with my staff. He glared at me but decided that I wasn't worth it and left with his posse.

Tsu had woken up at this point and we decided to finish our lunch on the roof, Tsu looked like he had something he needed to say so I sent Moka ahead to grab a spot for us. When she was going Tsu stumbled a bit. "I can't believe that there are monsters, I mean, they don't exist right?" he asked but it was clear on his face that he did believe it. Smiling I whispered "Look I know your human." Cue the panic, "So am I (well half of me is) if there are ghosts there are monsters, but are they really that bad? Is Moka that bad?" Tsu took a moment before he shook his head, smiling to himself before frowning and asked "But why aren't you scared? They said that they will kill humans on the spot if they come here."

I grinned at him "I live in the most haunted place in America, you think a few monsters can scare me?" We walked through the door to the roof and Moka waved, smiling at us. I sat down and began to eat what was left of my meal before Tsukune came up and asked if I had another Pill for him since he lost his lunch to Saizou. I really didn't know if I did but I searched my backpack just in case, luckily for him I did and I gave it to him, instructing him on how to use it.

His lunch was one my mom obviously made, it had chicken noodle soup, with broccoli on the side (the pills became plates) and a juice cartoon. It looked good but I think Tsu was disappointed that there was no fudge. No way am I sharing, fudge is the food of the gods! Anyway we ate quietly and when I was finished I got up to recycle the plate. As I was coming back Tsu ran pass me and headed outside. I continued upward and saw Moka with her face in her hands.

When she saw me she almost flipped out, "are you a human too?" she asked. Well that didn't last long, Tsu must be an even worse secret keeper than I was. I nodded and she teared up "I told Tsukune that I hated humans." Her voice was quiet like she was expecting me to react the same way Tsu did. "Do you hate Tsu?" I asked, her head shot up and she started babbling "No! I think he's nice and his blood is tasty not like yours, oh! But yours is good too." I held my hand up stopping her babble "I'm glad you don't like my blood but don't you think you should apologize to Tsu and tell him why you don't like humans?"

She nodded and I said "Good, because I saw him heading toward the bus stop." I have never seen a girl move so fast in my life. She grabbed my hand and we were running through the forest before I even knew it. It felt like my arm was going to be ripped out of its socket. "Slow down Moka! I am like Tsukune, be careful!" thankfully she listened and slowed even though it was only marginally. When we arrived at the bus stop Moka let go of me and ran to Tsukune.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know, not all humans are bad!" she was hugging him and crying tearfully into his jacket. He looked torn between being justifiably angry and trying to comfort the girl he obviously had a crush on. He chose the latter and returned the hug, until we heard laughter behind us. More specifically behind me. I had to roll forward in order to avoid being crushed by the fist aimed at my head. This guy was starting to piss me off, I still had my backpack with me and grabbed from it my quarterstaff. Saizou chuckled "We aren't on campus anymore, I can do whatever I want now."

It looked like he was having a minor seizure before his body changed into what looked like a beefy version of Dash with spikes along his shoulders and collarbone, some sort of bat flew up and introduced himself as an encyclopedia bat and Saizou as a monster known as an Orc. It was a strangely surreal moment, before Saizou ran toward me bellowing out a battle cry. I rolled to the side and hit the back of his knee with my staff, causing him to trip and stumble to regain his balance.

I think I just made him angry, he turned and charged at me again, pulling back his fist and smashing it into the ground where I was previously. Jumping I was now above his head, I swung my staff down and hit his head not even using half my strength in my human form. I had meant to anger him more and maybe lead him toward the cliff face but it fell face first into the ground knocked out. Well that was anti-climactic….. Turning I saw Tsu and Moka looking at me wide eyed with their mouths open in disbelief.

"How?" I smiled and walked over to them and shrank the size of my quarterstaff to about the size of a ruler and stuck it in my pocket. I had a feeling I would be needing to keep it close to me. "You think that I can live in the most dangerous part of the U.S and not pick up some moves?" I started laughing at their faces again before my senses went into overdrive warning me of incoming impact, for once my senses were too late. I was back handed into the forest, crashing through a few trees before finally coming to a stop a good distance away.

I was bleeding again but that didn't matter, the hit surprised me but it didn't really hurt that bad. Skulker does worse regularly with his missiles. I heard Tsu and Moka screaming and got up to run to them when my senses screamed at me to not move. Right at that time the sky became red and the full moon came out in the middle of the day. A flock of bats swarmed around Moka and covered every inch of her skin. Slowly, one by one they flew off leaving a silver haired, red eyes Moka in their place.

She growled at Saizou and my senses told me it was alright to move again. I went over to Tsukune who was holding Moka's Rosario in his hand. That must be how she transformed, my attention was drawn back to the fight when Moka shouted "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" and kicked him in the same general area that I was hit. The Bat came over and announce that time it took for the duel.

"First down by Danny took 30 seconds

Second down by Moka took 52 seconds-chu!"

Chu? What the heck was Chu? I didn't have much time to think on that though because Moka was walking towards us, I remembered earlier when she bit me in her other form and said that she didn't like my blood so I didn't think much of the blood that was dripping down my head. Sticks are evil they will be the full death of me I just know it. One day I will be walking down the road and a stick will be lying there and I will walk pass it and it will come alive and start stabbing me for ignoring it being in the road and a helpless stick.

Yep that is how I picture myself dying. My head was starting to throb with the beginnings of a headache when Moka stopped next to me. I was about to ask her what was up when she leaned over (I am still shorter than most the people in the school) and. Licked. The. Blood. Off. My. Face. I stood frozen when she leaned back licking her lips to catch any stray droplets. "Hmmm" she hummed "Tart, has an interesting after taste, I think I like it." She said before she started to lean over to get more.

No. Way. I sidestepped and glared at the vampiress, she just chuckled and grabbed the Rosario from Tsukune. "Till next time." She said before clicking it on her hair bled pink and her eyes changed from red to green, it looked like she was about to fall over. Tsukune caught her and we shared a look. What that heck? Didn't she say that my blood wasn't good? What's with the change? Moka began to wake up and I am sort of ashamed to admit that I hid behind Tsukune in case she wanted another taste. I will not be a juice Box!

It turned out that she didn't even remember what happened, I was beginning to think she had multiple personalities. We ended up staying there until Moka felt she could walk again and headed back to the school. (We had found out that the bus only came once a month) I started the rumor that Tsu beat up Saizou to get left alone and finally I felt I would be left alone at this school. Sigh I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week people left Moka, Tsu and I alone the rumor did its job and now I was enjoying a sunny school day by myself. I had learned early on that Tsu and Moka were going to be the annoying couple that everyone knows. I honestly thought that would be me and Sam but Tsu and Moka average around 20 minutes of staring at each other, just saying the others name. Half the time I wanted to just walking in front of them and snap them out of it. But the really annoying part was, besides Moka using Tsu as her breakfast, that they were not dating yet! I mean come on! I thought it was a myth that people acted like that! I at least was oblivious to Sam's feelings, there is no way that the two don't love each other….. Was this how annoying it was with me and Sam? I owe Tuck an apology.

Speaking of my friends it was about time I called them, I dug out my Fenton phones and dialed Sam's number "-ello?" Opps, I forgot I am about 12 hours ahead of home. It was probably 2 in the morning over there.

"Hey Sam." I said gently, I could hear her sitting up and turning on the lamp beside her bed.

"Danny? Why are you calling at—Midnight?" I chuckled at her, dang I was good. "Well its noon here" I said, "and I'm calling because I miss you."

"And you couldn't miss me at a reasonable time?" she asked

"Well over here it is a reasonable time to miss your girlfriend!" teasing Sam was always fun even if she was sleep deprived and going to kick me in the shins with her combat boots next time she saw me. I could practically hear her blushing over the phone.

"I miss you too, Danny. But seriously why are you calling?" I sighed, she always knew when I needed to rant, even in her sleepy state she could read me like a book.

"I just miss you and my friends, Tsukune and Moka are being even worse than we were before we got together. It makes me miss home."

"We? That was all you Danny" she said "But if it helps, yesterday Paulina found out you wouldn't be coming to our school. She practically fainted when she found you left the country." Sam was laughing darkly. I smiled enjoying the thought of my most crazy phan girl fainting.

"That does make me feel better, Sam. Next time I promise to miss you at a reasonable time in your hemisphere." She was getting tired again, I could tell.

"You better! And don't worry about the ghosts Danny when you left your parents closed the portal. Only those lucky enough to find a natural portal ever come by but they are weak."

"That's good." I said "Well my dark princess, I think it's time you go back to sleep. I love you." I heard her gasp and could picture the smile spread over her face.

"Goodnight Danny. I love you too." With that I hung up.

I began walking through the forest to class, clutching my phone to my chest, I couldn't help but picture what would happen if Sam and I did go to the same school. That's what was supposed to happen. Now I am 12 hours away and in no way near Sam. That was a depressing thought. I was passing some trees that lined a lake when I saw a girl with blue hair sitting on the ground clutching her rather large chest.

"What's wrong?" My hero complex acting up again, I learned to ignore it when the reporters started to fake call out for help but apparently at school it saw no reason to not want to help everyone. "My chest is tight." The girl said when she looked up, she was very pretty. My body felt like it needed to help her, she was just too pretty to be left alone. I saw no reason to not to help her, so I offered to carry her to the nurse's office. On the way she adjusted her position on my back and leaned into my neck. My body both sang in pleasure and shivered in uneasiness. I remember this feeling, I felt like this before when Ember hypnotized me and Sam broke my heart.

Just remembering that moment broke whatever spell that girl did to me, I put her down outside of the nurse's office and started to walk away. I wanted to get as far away from that power as I could. "Wait!" she said, grabbing my arm. "Will you be my friend?" great, now she reminded me of two ghosts I don't like. But then again she didn't really do anything bad to me, besides the hypnotizing stuff, so it should be too bad to get to know her right? It's not like I have any chance with a girl like her, besides I have Sam.

"Sure" I said "But no more trying to hypnotize me okay?" She looked shocked that I even knew what she was doing. Blushing, she looked down at her feet "I was just afraid you would say no." yeah, that was totally a lie. She was pouring that hypno stuff out the whole walk here. "I will tell the teacher you don't feel well, what class are you in?" her mouth literally dropped open. I think I broke her….She looked like she wasn't used to being unnoticed. "I'm Kurumu from your class? I sit right behind you? Don't tell me you never noticed me?" I had to laugh at this she acted like everyone in school should know who she was. "Sorry" I said "I tend to pay more attention to the lesson than the people in my class." Unless you know I'm falling asleep after spending all night fighting ghosts, but still.

"So, see you in class." I turned and left as quickly as I could. I had a feeling this it wouldn't be the last time I had trouble Kurumu. Luckily for me the teacher was also late in arriving to class so I had no penalty for not showing up on time. Moka came in just after and sat in her seat, I looked questionably at her. It was rare to see her without Tsukune. She gave a sheepish smile before she whispered 'nurse' to me. Ah, she must have used Tsu as breakfast again and taken too much blood. Poor guy.

I shrugged and turned my attention back to the front of the class, Neko-sensei had finally arrived and started teaching about the different ranks in monster class. This was actually interesting to me because I previously had no idea how they classified themselves.

"Now for vampires, they are the legendary monsters. Who, when there power is releases, become faster than werewolves and stronger than dragons. Both are S class monsters, the only monster that has ever given a vampire any trouble is a ghost. Can anyone tell me why?"

At this laughter sounded around the classroom. "Ghosts?" a student asked "are they supposed to be the weakest?" another said. "Yeah! Who is scared of a bed sheet?" these guys obviously had never met a real ghost before. It irked me a little that the ghost stereotypes were used in the monster world too.

Nekonome-sensei straightened her back and stormed up to the student. "Oh?" she said. I could see the vein in her head twitching in anger as she continued. "So you shouldn't be afraid of something that can turn intangible to avoid your hits and can possess your body to do whatever it wants? Those are just basic abilities that these ghost have. They have a few who are classified as S class in their own ranking. Now think on this, what would their strongest be classified as?"

The entire class went silent, not even the trouble makers knew what to do with this new serious sensei. I felt pretty proud of my ghost half and couldn't help grinning at myself. Sadly Nekonome-sensei saw this and tried to claw my face for being disruptive or embarrassing her. I dodged but she still managed to get the tip of my ear. At this time the bell rang for lunch and everyone cleared out.

As a parting note Nekonome-sensei yelled to her retreating class, "Tomorrow we will be going over recent events, including the asteroid that almost ended everything." It was weird how she said that so happily.

I went to my usual spot on the roof and pulled out a pill for lunch, it was unusually quiet today. I looked around for any monsters around but found none. Not even in the courtyard below. That's strange…. Usually the roof was crowded with monsters who want to watch Moka and the courtyard had the rest of the students. Where was everyone? Well Moka is probably at the infirmary with Tsu so maybe they were there. I stood and walked to the infirmary tossing the pill up and catching it in my hand I almost dropped it when I heard glass crash to the ground.

Knowing both Tsu's and my luck I ran into the infirmary to find Moka dusting off glass from her hair, she looked upset and looked out the hole made in the window. "Tsukune is gone." She said. I jumped out of the hole and started running in the direction where I felt my senses telling me where danger was. I am still very protective of my friends so Tsu being kidnapped did not make me happy. When I found them Tsu was being held in the air by a winged Kurumu and trying desperately not to look in her eyes. I felt the power that she used on me before radiating off her as she struggled to hold onto the struggling human.

The bat came again and said something about a succubus but I wasn't paying attention, Kurumu finally lost her hold on Tsukune and he was falling toward the ground. I ran forward and caught him just in the nick of time. "Danny!" both girls said. Moka had managed to catch up to us when I wasn't paying attention. "What are you doing?" shouted Kurumu.

Moka ran forward and grabbed Tsukune checking him over for any injuries. Tsukune grabbed the Rosario and pulled it off in a quick jerk. Again all of my senses screamed out at me, this time instead of saying to stay still they told me to run as far as I could. And I almost obeyed them. The sky turned red and Moka's hair and eyes changed to reveal her true vampire form.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she said to Kurumu who was still flying in the sky. Kurumu looked scared "No you can't be one of the s-class monsters! I'm on a mission to find my destined one, we succubi are a dying race we choose the best partner from a horde of men under our charm…. I can't let you stop me!" She screamed and dive bombed at Moka. Who, simply dodged to the side.

"What a pitiful reason to pick a fight with me." Moka grabbed Kurumu's tail and flung her deep into the forest, she crashed through tree until her momentum stopped her against the trunk of an old oak. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She was trembling on the ground near tears.

"I have no guarantee of that so I am going to rip off your wings and tail, know your place." Moka said. I had enough of this, even though I was still nervous around Moka's vampire I couldn't let her do that. Fighting was okay for me, Kurumu was out of place when she tried to force Tsu but to rip off her wings and tail was going too far. It would be making her a servant to Moka, one who would be tied to Moka's life force in order to survive. Moka could cut off that force at any time, and make Kurumu die for her. It was an extremely sadistic practice and frowned upon by all monsters alike. I ran in front of Moka and took out my quarterstaff readying myself for a fight. I may not really be friends with Kurumu but I will not allow something like that to happen to anyone. Ever.

"That's enough, Moka. She said she wouldn't do it again, leave her be." Moka's red eyes glared at me and for a moment I thought I would really have to fight her. Instead Moka sighed, tension falling from her shoulders, and walked toward me. I stood my ground and waited until she was right next to me. "Fine but she is your responsibility." She whispered before she leaned in and licked my ear. I forgot that it was cut and bleeding from when Nekonome scratched it about 8 minutes ago.

The bat showed and stated the time again "This battle only lasted 76 seconds."

I slapped a hand over my ear and glared at the now smirking vampire who turned and walked to Tsukune to put the Rosario back on. The sky returned to normal and my senses stopped screaming at me for being an idiot and stepping in front of a killer vampire that likes my blood. I relaxed and turned to carry Kurumu back to the nurse.

Knowing these girls will come back and bite me (pun intended) later, but at least school wouldn't be as boring. Tsu and I walked in silence as we finished dropping the girls off and headed back to the men's dorm. "Hey Danny?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me study for the mock exams? They start next week."

"Shoot, I knew I forgot something!"


	4. Chapter 4

I promise I am not dead and neither are any of my stories, just sick all the time and not really feeling up to typing (something I really don't like doing, I prefer to hand write.)

Anyway onto the story:

"In this last year the world almost ended. I am sure you all remember that day." Neko-sensei's voice was uncharacteristically serious, no one in the class knew what to make of it. Silence reigned as Neko-sensei allowed everyone to reminisce of that day.

"I know it's not pleasant to remember such a desperate time, but there is something that we must understand, that day was the first in many years that monsters appeared before humans. In America there was an evil monster that caused this near calamity, he was called 'Plasmius' he was so good at mimicking humans that we still don't know what kind of monster he really was, though rumors say he was a vampire." Neko-sensei's voice got quieter as she whispered, the entire class was leaning forward in their seat paying rapt attention.

"It's because of monsters like this that humans fear us and makes it harder for good monsters to live in harmony with them. But humans are surprisingly interesting one of them, a single human boy teamed up with a monster- a powerful ghost named phantom- and managed to gather enough power to save the world!""

A hand raised in the air, unsurprisingly it was Moka, Neko-sensei paused her lecture to nod at her "Yes, Moka-san?"

"What was the human's name?"

Both Tsu and I froze in place, if they said my name I would have to prove that I wasn't human but that would be revealing that I am phantom and that would lead to never having any privacy again. On the other hand if I didn't show phantom I would be killed for coming to a monster high school when I was 'human', both decisions were bad. Tsu and I waited tensely as Neko-sensei tapped her chin with her nail.

"Hmm- to be honest, we monsters don't know. The boy disappeared after coming up with the plan and teaming with phantom. It is said that he used his family's flying machine and gathered the power from another realm but he couldn't hold it. He perished and phantom finished the plan by himself."

Tsu relaxed when he learned that no one knew my name but I was tenser than ever something was wrong. It wouldn't be too far to assume that monsters knew about the ghost zone but that they knew that I technically re-died in there? Something was up.

Moka had tears in her eyes and she sniffed as she tried to compose herself "o-oh- that's so sad! And no one knows his name?"

"No, but we knew he was a small boy with black hair and blue eyes. He and phantom we polar opposites, phantom has white hair and green eyes." I felt like I was going to pull a muscle with how tense I was how did they know? Luckily the bell rang before I did something stupid. The entire class jumped in surprise at the break in silence, Tsu even fell out of his chair.

"Oh and class don't forget there is a club bazaar after school today so make sure you sign up for the clubs you want to participate in. Sign up for the newspaper club I am the advisor!" and with that she disappeared thought the door. I started to relax a bit before I started to pack up my stuff. Let's see…. Next I have math and then I have runes after that I have a free period I started to zone out when I heard Moka say something I was so distracted that I freaked out and almost pulled an ecto-gun on her. (The school could never find them)

When my heart finally settled down I realized they asked a question "huh-? Sorry what?"

"I asked what clubs you did in America, maybe we can all join the same one!" Moka looked excited at that thought.

"Oh-uh clubs in America are optional…." Moka deflated at that but she brightened up when I said "but sure! We can all be in the same club." Tsu joined us in the hall and we walked to math together.

When classes were finally done everyone gathered together and we walked outside. "WHOA" all four of us said (Kurumu joined us on the way.) Anyway the school looked like a festival was just happening outside the schools front door. Kurumu grabbed my arm and started trying to drag me to a couple booths, I looked at their signs (nude sculpture, photography, lollicon, maid etc.) were there any normal clubs around here? I pulled my arm out of Kurumu's and started to wander back to where we lost Moka and Tsu.

Hey a swim club…. And there is Tsu, probably dreaming of Moka in a swim suit. It was decided we would try it out so we all went inside and changed, I also put a black shirt on to cover my scars after I caught Tsu and the others staring at them. We all met next to the pool and began to stretch.

I was done first so I decided to get some laps in, I stood on one of the diving platforms and dove right in, barely making a ripple. The pool was heated not so much that it would be a hot tub but enough to make the water pleasant against my ice-core. It felt nice to swim laps again so I started my front crawl before moving on to back stroke, breast stroke, and the butterfly. I was just finishing 200 m when the stage near the diving blocks lit up. So far only girls were on the platform and a contest was starting up.

I pulled myself from the water and one of the sempai's walked up to me, she had blue hair that rolled in waves down her back and gold eyes that looked dangerous. "Please be seated sir, the contest is for your pleasure." I smirked oh, now I wanted in this thing.

"I would have more fun being in the contest, if you don't mind." I walked past and stood on stage with the others. I stood next to a small girl in a dark blue one-piece who had a hat on her head.

"Hello" I nodded to her but I was surprised by the blank stare I got back.

"Hi…" she said, she must be shy, I smiled at her and then returned my attention to the sempai explaining the rules to a relay race. Basically if you fell off you are out of the competition but you were allowed to push others.

I grinned, this sounds fun. I turned back to the little girl, she also had a grin on her face but that was mixed with concern because she was so small, she somehow reminded me of Dani. I turned to her "Wanna win?" I asked again she looked surprised that I spoke to her but that glint of mischievousness was unmistakable. I knelt in front on her and she climbed on my shoulders.

"Ready contestants…..get set….. Go!" the announcer called

I held tight to the little girl and began to jump over platforms gaining a good 30 second lead over the others, apparently the platforms sank if you stayed on it too long so we were quick to jump to the next one before the water could spill onto it.

I felt her hands tighten in my hair when the platform we were on shook, Kurumu had her wings out for balance when she landed. "Get off Danny!" Her nails elongated as she tried to swipe at the girl.

"Make me!" She held up a pink stick with a star on the end, I guess that it was a wand and felt matter rushing through it to form over Kurumu's head. It made a bed pan the fell heavily, hitting Kurumu but only making her more made.

"Go!" the little witch said, I leapt onto the next platform followed closely by the other girl who were still in the race, and we had just barely managed to cross the finish line before the others landed on the last platform.

The competition lasted for a few more games that included tunnels and shooting balls into tall hoops and limbo over barrels, both Kurumu and the girl fought the entire time. At the end only the swim team and I were in the water.

"And that concludes today's competition! Now it's for some free swim! Everybody enjoy!" the announcer said.

For some reason that did seem right to me…I began searching for Tsu and the others and eventually found them next to the captain of the club.

"—but if Moka isn't here I don't want to be either, sorry but I am not joining the swim club." Tsu said, I was about to swim over closer when I heard a scream, turning to look I saw the little girl from earlier being held underwater by the upperclassmen. Anger took over, I haven't been this angry since Dan, those sempai's were hurting her, probably trying to drown her.

I swam as fast as I could (which is pretty fast) and punched two of them in the face, I noticed that the little bat from everywhere was here, saying something about mermaids and feasting on men. Crap! That means Tsu is in trouble!

"Over here!" Kurumu's voice…. I looked up and saw that she was flying overhead her wings pumping to keep her there. "Come on Danny let's go!" I threw that girl in the air, and she was caught by the succubus. "Take her somewhere safe!" I yelled before I turned back and hurried to Tsu.

He was being held by the captain as the others found prey of their own, it looked like if they bit someone they would suck out the person's life force. Of course it was at this time that I was grabbed and dragged under water, the two I punched from earlier had come back. I wrestled a bit before trying to find the Fenton deflector, I had modified it for Tsu to protect him from monsters, and it was also made into a bracelet when I found it (in one of the many secret pockets of my swim trunks) I flipped it on.

The entire pool seemed electrified by the time I resurfaced Tsu and I were the only ones unaffected Tsu because he was human and me because I had built up an immunity to my parents devices.

"Today's fight lasted 30 sec—"

"We aren't done yet!" Slowly the mermaid's swam closer, circling Tsu and me as I tried to push him behind me. A couple lashed out at us but they were too far to provide any damaged. "Tsu, where is Moka?" I may be able to handle these things but I couldn't do that if I was protecting Tsu. "She's left after she was splashed. That's why I wanted to leave the club"

We heard laughter as the mermaids circled closer to us, before I could react the captain grabbed Tsu and pulled away letting her Kohai's block me from getting to her.

"You know" she said "We of the swim club have had our eyes on you Danny and Tsukune. I caught a whiff of your scent and you both have the most delicious ones, you smell almost human."

I felt hands grab onto my wrists but I was more focused on Tsu to really care about what they were doing.

"You see, we were going to spare you Danny. You take to the water like a natural and we do want to win our competitions but you just smell sooo good~ it's almost irresistible." She began moaning and rubbing her face against Tsukune's "It would be _such _a waste to let you live."

I felt teeth bite into me from my shoulders and waist but I didn't really notice what was happening I was more focused on Tsu.

"Danny!" Tsu yelled

"DANNY, TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed she had come back it seems without even thinking she dove inside the water, when she didn't resurface Kurumu screamed "Nooo! Water is a vampire's weakness, she will die if she doesn't get out of there soon!"

Tsu began to struggle as the mermaids laughed…. Then the ones still trying to drink from me burst into flames (what color do you think they are… that's right green ) agonized screaming continued as the mermaids seemed to forget about the situation and rushed to splash water on their comrades.

In the chaos Tsu managed to get away from the sempai but I was in the middle of an angry horde… this isn't good. Claws flashed and tried to stab me before I had a sense that made my blood run cold. The pool turned red and a silver haired Moka stood up, the only mermaid who could still move was the captain she leapt at the vampire (stupid move in my opinion) and was promptly kicked into one of the hoops still in the pool. Moka grit her teeth and hissed "Know your place fish."

Now this is the part I knew she was going to come over here and take some of my blood, I quickly backed stepped and covered my neck, I swore I wouldn't be a juice box….. Moka just fell forward, she almost slammed her head against the side of the pool before I caught her and pulled her out.

"Hey! Moka, you okay?" Tsu ran up to us and knelt beside her, she opened her ruby eyes and slapped him right across the face… ouch… "You don't deserve Moka, you don't understand her at all." She glared at Tsu until her lowered his head.

"You're right, I didn't know but—but I promise never to make that mistake again!" They stared at each other until Moka was satisfied and held out her hand. "My Rosario?" Tsu placed it in her hand and the bat from before announce "this fight only took 83 seconds!" before flying off again. I sighed until I realized I still had silver haired Moka in my arms, but it was too late to move as she leaned in a bit my neck. "Chuu!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW" I said before pushing her off, she laughed and clipped the Rosario back onto her necklace.

By the time we managed to get out of the school club, fair, thingy it was dark and Tsu and I were exhausted I couldn't wait to get home and eat, mermaids apparently take a lot out of me….. and then burst into flames.

Sorry for being so slow to update, does anyone know how I can handwrite this stuff and get it onto my computer somehow? I dislike typing and that's why it is taking so long. Please R&amp;R thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

So to make a short story shorter, Neko-sensei called Tsu, Moka, Kurumu and I up to her desk after class to invite us to the club that she advises, the newspaper club. Seeing as Tsu didn't see any danger writing papers he joined with very little persuasion of course after he joined Moka wanted to as well, when Moka joined I had to because I made a promise to her that we would be in the same club together. Kurumu joined right after I did and just like that the newspaper club had four new members. Today is going to be our first meeting with the club president, Neko sensei stood at the front of the classroom we used as a club room and announced the start of the newspapers activities.

"Sensei? Where are the other members?" Moka asked

Right then the door opened and an older student walked in carrying at least two dozen roses of different colors. "Hello! My name is Morioka Geinei. I am the president of this newspaper club." He was tall with dark hair and a chocker with a wolf pendant around his neck. "Sensei told me that we had two beautiful girls in our club, please call me Gin." He immediately went to Moka and Kurumu to hand them their bouquets before he turned and looked at Tsu and I. When his eyes landed on me, he backed up a bit and …. Growled?

I was a little surprised until he straightened up and cleared his throat. "Sorry-" He said "I had something in my throat. Let's get to work and start putting up posters that will boost the populace's knowledge of us!" He started passing out stacks of papers but when he got to me he pulled away and ignored me. Huh? Was this some new type of bullying? Why am I the only one to illicit this type of response?

It was kind of obvious that he was a skirt chaser, he made the girls put up the posters that were supposed to be really high while he and Tsu observed them. Poor Tsu didn't get what our sempai was doing when he bent over next to Kurumu. When Tsu went over to see what was so interesting he basically screamed at Gin, which brought the girls attention to him.

"Sempai! What are you doing please stop it!" Tsu almost screamed

"What are you talking about Tsukune Aono? I just asked them to put up posters." He retorted

"Lair you were totally peeping!" again Tsu was almost in hysterics, pointing his finger at him for emphasis.

"I would never!" Gin sounded indignant.

By then the girl had managed to get off the stools and walk up to the quarrelling two. "Hey Tsukune, what's wrong?" Kurumu asked but before Tsu could say anything Gin but in….

"I am sorry to say, that Tsukune managed to get an eyeful of your panties."

It wasn't a lie judging by the way Tsu was sputtering and acting…. Poor guy he would never win a poker match if he couldn't keep calm in a situation like this, I would know, the girls locker room was a good memory. While I was reminiscing about the good side effects of having ghost powers Tsu was digging himself a deeper grave.

"No! W-w-well I did but…" He stuttered he was cut off by twin screams of "WHAT!?" to say that the girls were outraged was an understatement, even though I was enjoying a this a little I felt it was wrong for Tsu to be the only one to be caught. Gin was smiling in the corner but when he caught me glaring at him he froze, I may not fault him for being a perv but I really didn't like the way he was picking on Tsu and ignoring me.

When he finally had his mental facilities in order he glared at me while simultaneously trying to put as much space between us as possible without the others noticing. A loud slap sound sounded through the room as the two girls finally had enough of Tsu's excuses and decided that they didn't like the thought of someone staring up their skirt.

With that Gin closed the meeting saying that he would put up the few posters they had left and swiftly left the room, the two girls followed after him. I was about to talk to Tsu when my phone rang, it was a decidedly dark song that Sam loved to sing when Dumpty Humpty decided to branch out in the music world. I smiled and answered Sam's call.

"Hey Sam!" I was so happy, it had been forever since we last talked!

"Hey Danny! Do you have anything planned this weekend?" she asked, she sounded unsure of herself and worried about something so my mind went automatically to ghosts.

"What's wrong, Sam? Do you need help with the ghosts? Are you okay? I can totally be there in time if I fly right now!" I began to rush the door before her melodious laughed stopped me.

"HAHAHAHA – n-no, the ghosts are fine. Your parents have formed a group here of the teenagers of Amity, called 'ghost getters' they have everything under control. Though they are not nearly as good as you are, Danny." I laughed.

"Let me guess, Jazz helped pick the name" I said, last time she used that name she, Sam and mom got rid of 3 female ghosts that were causing trouble.

"Yeah, she did. But get this, Dash joined and has demanded everyone at school call him ghost getter number 5 because apparently our group is 1-4"

"Oh no, hahahaha. T-that's too funny!" I was clutching my stomach trying to contain my chuckles. "Right, back on track. I have nothing going of this weekend, why?" I asked

"I have a surprise for you, it should be there by Friday so keep your weekend free bub!" she said, oh I missed her so much.

"And don't forget to call Tucker, he is driving me crazy, cause his best friend hasn't even called once."

"Will do, Sam" I said, it was nice to just talk without having to wait until a stupidly early time in the morning…. Speaking of

"Sam? Did you just get off from ghost hunting? Isn't it like 3 am there?" I asked and heard mild cursing on the other end.

"Yeah, I did. But I wanted to make sure you have some free time for my present to arrive!"

"Sam, you should go to bed. We can talk this weekend, when I get whatever this mysterious present, okay?" I heard a suppressed yawn before she mumbled and okay and we said goodnight to each other.

I should probably call Tuck too, he should still be up. Probably playing Doomed or some other video game, I dialed his number after confirming that Sam had hung up and gone to bed but only got his voice mail, I guess he went to bed early.

I guess tomorrow I will have to try again, right now I need to pull a still stunned Tsu out of the classroom and back to our dormitories. Later that night I heard a loud scream come from the girl's dorm, apparently if her shouts were any indication there is a peeping tom around… something bad is going to happen I just know it. I still dragged myself out of bed and ran outside, when I neared the girl's dorm I shot my ecto pistol into the air. Alerting anyone around to my presence (I didn't want to be mistaken for the pervert) and waited, before long a dark shadow blurred past in the dark bushes. A glint of silver was all I got before a group of girls arrived at when I waited.

"Why are you here?" one of the girls hissed, her ears were out and it looked like she was part mermaid part snake. Her tongue flicked out and in before I answered.

"I heard a scream and came to help, what's wrong." I said using my hero voice, it was a bit deeper than my normal voice and since it was dark due to the moon being covered by the clouds no one could really see my face.

"A pervert was standing outside my window! How do we know that wasn't you?" another asked, she sounded slightly hysterical but she did bring up a good point.

"If I was the pervert, would I alert you to my presence when I could just escape?" I returned, slightly annoyed, my eye's glowing slightly when I tried to see her. Ghosts have better night vision than any monster ever created, they could probably make out my outline and my eyes but I could see them clear as day. The girl who accused me had brown hair tied up with a yellow ribbon and she wore her school uniform, her arms hugged herself as she tried to keep herself calm.

"I will catch this pervert, if this ever happens again be sure to call me." I said before I started to leave.

"Wait, how will we get in contact with you?" one of the girls asked.

"Simple, just call my name." I started to walk away already thinking of ways to catch this guy, it was one thing to go to a public place like the girl locker room but to stalk them when they are at home is not cool!

"aaand what is your name?" the hissing girl from before asked. I allowed myself a moment to blush before I started to freak out, every monster knew phantom so I might lose my secrecy if I tell them that but if I say my real name than the perv might be able to avoid me anyway. I needed to think of a new name….. NOW!

"Sage" I said, and disappeared into the brush as the moon peaked out from behind the clouds and lit up the landscape. I arrived back home a fell asleep thinking of how to disguise myself if I am ever called on during the day.

The next morning I had a box on my bed from clockwork with a note that read.

_Really Daniel,_

_You need to think of these things before you lend your services out to the students. Inside is an amulet that will obscure your image. It will only work if fueled by ecto power so only you can use it. Be careful, and may time be with you_

_Clockwork._

I smiled, it's nice to know that I have friends in high places. I opened the box and inside was a slightly green rock- like choker with a black band that would fit nicely under my uniform tie. When I put it on there was a faint pulse of chilled air before it dissipated and settled neatly under the tie I picked for the day, when it was time I went to walk with Tsu to school.

"I don't like dirty guys!" Moka yelled at Tsu, I could tell there wasn't any malice in it but Tsu obviously didn't and freaked out all the way to class begging Moka to forgive him. While in between classes I got a call from Tucker.

"DUDE!" I yelled into the phone, man I missed him

"Danny! Why haven't you been on Doomed? I miss my playing buddy" He said, he obviously didn't get that this place didn't have tech, like- at all.

"Uh, Tuck? Don't scream but there isn't any computers here. I only have this phone that connects me to the tech world." I had to hurriedly remove the ear bud when a loud wailing sound emitted from it, several students covered their ears and looked around as if the put the poor animal making that sound out of its misery.

"Tuck? TUCK!" it seems I broke him, maybe I shout just text him. The other monsters were getting antsy and agitated. When I hung up and the sound stopped every monster seemed to relax all at once, seems like Tucks voice breaks spells AND cripples monsters.

I started on a text when I saw Tsu and Gin walking out of school together, I sighed Tsu is going to get himself killed trusting someone that easily.

_**Sorry Tuck, your screams were freaking out the monsters, breathe man. The Tech surrounds you. :p**_

I sent that and then began to secretly tail the two, Gin had somehow managed to get Tsu to "peep" on the girl's locker room. (A/N: Why does that place even have windows?)

"Peeping is a sin Tsukune" Gin said before he disappeared as about 20 girls ran out of the room screaming at him and yelling for my alternate alias.

"SAGE!"

"PERVERT!"

"PEEPING TOM"

"HOW DARE YOU"

I sighed before channeling some ecto energy into the necklace and strode forward. Some of the girls didn't even bother putting clothes on, they came out in various forms of undress, some even holding onto towels. With tears in their eyes they all held weapons. I let some mist out and covered them, it might be cold but at least no one could see them. They all turned to me when I walked past them hands in my pockets.

"Sage! You really came!" one of the girls from last night said, she was one of the girl in just a towel. The mist was doing its job though and didn't let anything show around her. (For anyone wondering the mist is covering each girl individually, they all have their own little cloud)

"I did, you girls might want to go back inside. If any others are around I am sure you don't want to be outside in your state" I said in my hero voice. Each of the girls blushed when they noticed their apparel they also thanked me for making sure they were covered. Tsu was trying to escape when I grabbed his collar. "Go on girls, we will be here when you come back" I said.

When they left Tsu turned to me desperately and said "I didn't mean to! Gin told me to look in the window for a scoop for the newspaper club!"

"I know." I said, he continued to explain himself until he realized what I said. "H-how?" he asked timidly.

"Simple, I saw him do it. When the girls get back we will explain it to them. And your friend behind the pillar over there was taking pictures." When Tsu turned he saw Kurumu walking out from behind one of the pillars that she had hidden behind, the lunch bell started ringing when the girls returned. Right now Moka is probably waiting for us on the roof.

It took about 20 minutes to get everything sorted out, the girls apologized to Tsu and thanked me, and of course that was when we heard another scream. This one eerily familiar.

"MOKA!" Tsu said and ran with Kurumu and I closely behind, about halfway there I released the amulets power. I was at the back of the group so they didn't see anything, I caught up a little and asked "Was that Moka?" Tsu nodded before we burst out on the roof.

"Tsukune!" Moka said

Gin was poised to kiss her and as soon as he noticed us he let his guard down long enough for Moka to push him away…. Right into a wall…. Leaving a perfect outline…. In the cement…..

"Tsukune, I believed in you! You said you didn't mean to peep, right?"

A low chuckle filled the air "I told you Moka, when the full moon come out my self-control weakens… I am the Alpha! I will make you my woman if I have to force you!" He screamed as he transformed into a wolf. Huh, who would have guessed?

"All of you back off!" he screamed before howling at the moon that seemed to always be out over the school. Tsu raced over to Moka.

Only to be tripped by a now anthropomorphic were-wolf, the little bat that always hung around turned up and said that wolves and vampires were about the same strength, with an emphasis in speed. And get even stronger with the full moon.

"You think you can take Moka? You don't have a chance, Idiot!" Gin yelled "So hurry up and die!" his claws were reaching forward ready to cleave Tsu's head off. I stopped it with one of my ecto guns, Gin's claws couldn't even dent the Fenton's works weapons.

"You want to get in my way too?" he asked "Good. I've wanted to kill you since I saw you." His other hand swung around and aimed for my head, only for it to be swatted away by my second gun. He jumped back and readied to fight, I twirled my twin pistols and sank into a defensive stance. He growled and lunged forward and I shot at his feet, forcing him to jump back. We circled a bit before he smirked.

"I am the fastest monster in the entire monster race, even vampires can't hold a candle to us wolves!" he said before he started running around the rooftop.

"Well isn't it a good thing I am not a vampire?" I asked, true he may be physically faster than me but that didn't mean I couldn't track him. He was nothing when compared to Wulf, who would spar with me from time to time. I waited until my eyes got used to his speed, he was showing off too much and basically handing me the advantage.

When he finally tried to lunge I shot 6 shots into his chest, effectively knocking the air from his lungs. He fell to the ground and gasped for air, I couldn't let this chance slip by. I sprinted up to him and rammed my knee into his muzzle in a flying knee, sadly it didn't really affect him that badly. Instead it helped him focus and his claws shot out and cut a shallow gash into my side. At that moment that say bled red and millions of bats flew behind my shoulder, I shuddered. I didn't not like when white Moka came out, somehow she always managed to get a taste of my blood, I WAS NOT A JUICE BOX!

Gin smiled as he looked over my shoulder and saw "EVEN AFTER YOU TRANSFORM YOUR STILL BEAUTIFUL!" he leaped over my and right at white Moka

"I don't care if you're a vampire, I will make you my woman." Of course that made White Moka mad and she launched into her own counter attack, unfortunately she wasn't used to the speed of were-wolves so gin managed to get away and land on the roof of the stair doors. He began to run full tilt around randomly changing direction as Moka tried in vain to hit the slippery guy.

"Give up! As long as it's a full moon we were-wolves are invincible" he was going in for a paralyzing neck attack, he was hoping for immobilization so he could probably escape with her while the rest of us could only watch. My side burned but I managed to maneuver my gun in between the coming attack and the air around us seemed to stop.

"Wha-what?" Gin said "how could you match my speed?" he asked I just smiled and pointed to the sky, the moon had been covered by my mist. Before the start of the fight I had been letting it form high in the sky. To the others it probably looked like clouds.

"Well I can still kill you! Even without my full powers!" he screamed and aimed another claw attack to my shoulder, as it hit burning pain raced through my mind but I stood still as white Moka used his extended are to roundhouse kick him though the protective fencing surrounding the roofing area.

"Know your place, Maggot." She said. A fall like that couldn't kill Gin so I relaxed slightly letting the fight drain out of me, along with my blood. I should probably stop that…. And pretty soon, I was getting light headed. Of course that was when I was reminded that I was standing next to white Moka. Her hands grabbed my bleeding shoulder and I braced myself for the bite, instead I heard her say that we needed to get me to the infirmary. She was applying pressure to stop the blood! I felt the group surround me and the bat announced that this fight took about 112 seconds for me and 50 seconds for Moka. We started heading for the door when I grabbed my backpack and pulled another FentonWorks pill from it, instead of my usual lunch pill (which was blue) this pill was half green and half red, when I took it the blood stopped and I started healing faster than a normal human, my friends watched in amazement as my wounds slowly closed up.

The pill basically jolted my ghost side into action and it started my healing factor up and raised it about 3 times the usual amount. I couldn't use it all the time though cause the side effects are lowered immune system and drowsiness for days.

When my healing was finished Moka gave a soft snort and began to lick my blood from her fingers. "You get more and more interesting every day, I wonder what your true form is." She said idly and then she grabbed her Rosario and clipped it back on. Tsu caught her when she fainted.

"Soo….Lunch anyone?" I asked drawing about 5 more lunch pills and a bottle of water from my pack. Lunch that day was lasagna with extra cheese a side of salad and for desert…. Fenton Toast (Dad pack this one) the others got things like Mashed potatoes with gravy, pulled pork sandwiches, and a Roast (for the vampire)

The next day we decided we were going to punish Gin by printing out a newspaper with explicit proof of Gin's deeds. He was running away from angry girls for most the day, Kurumu also added a section called **SAGE SEEKERS** trying to see if anyone could find out my identity but later it ended up as a column dedicated to "Sage" from monsters asking for help.

But that is for later, today is the Mid-Term Exams.

Hey all, I am so so so so sorry for taking forever on this chapter, (but I made it longer than usual, does that make it better?) anyway I realized I don't have a Beta for this story so it probably has a bunch of errors. I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS ALONG WITH MY OTHER STORY THE NEW GIRL. So please R&amp;R CAUSE THAT MAKES ME WANNA WRITE MORE! And if any of you wanna be my Beta reader for this please PM me. Chow!


End file.
